the legend reborn
by Emperise
Summary: Some believe myths are nothing but made up tales but some tales are based on cruel truths… and this truth wants to be set free its power radiates even from homeword those of the great era sense it the once great and powerful corrupted and twisted white wishes to undo the awakening of this gem i on the other had wish to see it return and show the diamonds no mercy just as they have
1. Chapter 1 surprise guest

_A Horror Reborn_

 _Ever since the war on Earth, Homeworld had tried everything in their power to reclaim Earth. The great Yellow Diamond would stop at nothing to either claim the world or destroy it. Mean while Blue Diamond calmed and inspired the gems under the Diamond Authority, ensuring that Earth would fall like the other worlds._

 _But White Diamond had been distant ever since the Cluster failed to destroy Earth. She'd been acting as if she could sense something dangerous, and I would be lying if I said I couldn't sense it as well. This feeling is something I hadn't sensed since Homeworld's greatest era. The era that forged the gem empire's greatness, signifying an event catastrophic if woken again. If my senses are right, then the once illustrious Diamonds could now be Homeworld's downfall._

 _-on Earth-_

On a bright day, the Crystal Gems had gathered to celebrate the defeat of Jasper, as well as the Ruby squadron. Steven thought that the Crystal gems needed time to relax after such a bumpy few months, but little did they know that more trouble was right around the corner.

"Hey Steven! Over here!" Connie said, waving her hands in the air To catch the Frisbee Steven had thrown. As Steven tossed the Frisbee over to her though Amethyst intercepted it, her canine form easily catching the disk.

"Hey… No fair Amethyst!" Connie said jokingly, while Amethyst did a little dance in dog form as celebration of her victory.

"Well surprises do make everything better Connie." Steven said as Amethyst changed back to her normal form.

"Yea. Plus- You're both training to be warriors, you hafta' be ready for anything!" Amethyst said in a slightly condescending manner, not caring for all the training, "But we haven't seen head or tail of Homeworld, so I think they're just realizing how awesome we are~." While she was posing in confidence however, the light of a warp pad was seen in the distance.

"What was that?" Pearl said, looking towards Garnet with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure, but we should go check." Garnet replied, getting up.

When they arrived at the warp in location they saw a gem unlike anything they had seen before. The strange figure stood with a straight back as he fixed his visor. The strange figure looked in their direction, but despite the Crystal Gem's attempts at hiding, the gem still moved toward them.

"I can sense you." The figure said, just before the Crystal gems attempted to attack him. But they soon found themselves caught in a blue toned bubble. "So, you're the gems assigned to me? I understand that Yellow Diamond gets a kick out of scarring me but this is… peculiar. " He looked at the bubbled gems with a raised brow " Though with a more diverse team I might not be bashing my head into a wall. Usually I get stuck with a crowd of Rubies or a Quartz soldier." The tall gem unbubbled the Crystal Gems, unaware that they were rebels.

"Uh- Riiight." Amethyst winked at the others before stepping forward, " So, Boss, what-"

Before Amethyst could continue, the taller gem held up his hand in a stop motion. "Please- Just- Don't call me that… I'm… not uncomfortable with it. Just call me what I am- Topaz."

Pearl stepped forward "But… That can't be… You're too tall for a Topaz, and you're stature is wrong."

Pearl's interjection left Topaz with an expression of annoyance, "Oh really? I'm sorry I'm not perfect and symmetrical." Topaz' response to Pearl made her frown at him, as he continued to walk by them. "I hate titles like that. They make cringe at the idea I'm believed gem to be someone's superior."

He began looking around, "…Where's your ship?"


	2. Chapter 2 a odd answer

Amethyst seemed confused by his question.

"Wait! Why would you need a ship didn't you just warp in, can't you just warp to where you need to go?"

Topaz eye twitched at amethyst question he took a deep breathe putting on a fake smile, walking towards amethyst

" You're right , you're completely right! It's not like I just warped from home world, which is in another system to this magical dirt ball of a planet! Oh No! why don't I warp again it's not like it exhausts me, or tires me out or anything!" Topaz said his fake smile gone, replaced with an annoyed expression" I know your a quarts soldier and all that and, even worst off serving yellow diamond but please at least try to think before asking such a useless question! " topaz walked around the group examining each of them as he looked at peridot. She looked up at the topaz towering over her. " At least you have a peridot, makes explaining things a lot easier and she doesn't use those fake limbs " topaz pats her on the head peridot to scared to react negatively ." I like her already "

He walks over to Lapis then garnet. He ignores Steven and Connie and walks towards the front of the group." Now I'll repeat my first question, where is your ship ?" The crystal gems looked to each other then peridot stepped forward

"Um topaz sir if I may ask, why do you need our ship?"

Topaz had a a dumb struck expression which quickly turned to anger.

" You mean yellow didn't tell you why I was sent? " He sighed before walking over to a large rock and Slamming his head into it, with enough force to split it in half. He composed himself before walking back to them " I'll give you a nice and simple briefing OK? good. If I don't get to the main chamber on the diamond outpost on the moon with in the next 3 earth days something bad will happen that could be the end of home-world, got it?" he saw the expression of shock on their faces" See that's the face of a gem that doesn't know a damn can we get to your ship? " the crystal gems looked to each then nodded. Garnet lead him and the other gems to the ship though while they walked the pondered if what he said was true. Could something this bad really be close to happening?

when they arrived at the stolen ruby ship " so this is your ship hmm? I'm not surprised by how crappy it is. I kinda am least yellow could have given you a better ship" he shakes his head and enters the ship. The crystal gems enter and see topaz sitting in one of the standing in the back instead of sitting in the captains chair.

" topaz sir aren't you go-" peridot got cut off by him

"If I don't like being called boss what makes you think I'll sitting in a captains chair or any stupid chair that coincides with command positions now go take your seats before I get annoyed. " the crystal gems get into pilot seats while Steven and Connie sat in the command wondered why topaz didn't ask about him or Connie the ship toke off and made its way to the moon Steven decided to take this chance. Steven approached topaz and topaz looked to him. " what do you want human "

"


	3. Chapter 3 to the moon

The crystal gems looked to Steven and of what might happen but ready to act in a instant even if they get shattered." If you know I'm human then why'd you let me and Connie come on the mission" Steven asked. Instead of a twitch or annoyed expression topaz smirked.

" first good question of the mission " topaz said with a smirk then kneeled down to be eye level with Steven ." And to Answer it I don't care if you're a human. when I arrived and saw you with yellow diamonds team I just thought you were one of two things. One your some pet for this team while there on earth. two it's a experiment by yellow diamond to test the use of humans." He stands up " as long as you don't get in my way or cause trouble your fine. Now please return to your seat were almost there " Steven returned to his seat and topaz looked to the other gems " same for all of you you can be what ever the hell you want as long as you stay in line" topaz said as he looked at each of the crystal gem with a stern crystal gems looked back to the panels his words were cold but they showed the gems one thing topaz was not like any home world gem they have met before. They soon arrived back to the moon outpost as they entered the main chamber they saw topaz walking to the center of the chamber and kneeling down

" OK topaz were in the main chamber where's the big danger you needed to stop" lapis said giving topaz the stink eye . " or was this just a waste of time so you could just fix something " topaz stood up silent and snapped his fingers before walking over to lapis he had a angered expression on his face. As he reached the outside of the bubble he reached into the bubble grabbing her by the collar and pulling her face to face with him.

" Listen lapis I don't know what made you all pissy first being trapped in a mirror or being trapped in a fusion with that wreck of a solider Jasper. But as I said before I don't care I do care if you undermined me though so either you Behave otherwise I'll warp you to home-world and you can talk it out with the diamonds in person got it " topaz released her from both his grip and bubble as he returned to the center of the chamber. His words shook lapis and shocked the others how did he know this and how much more did he know . Pearl summoned her spear and garnet her gauntlets topaz sighed hears the sounds " before you gems think about attacking me Here's food for thought I could warp back to home world faster then you could reach me and tell them where your lovely temple is . Or I could warp your gems and humans to home-world with no hope of escape " the crystal gems stood strong even if what topaz said was true what's to stop him from betraying them after wards" to be honest I don't like lying to gems unless I hate them I knew you were rebels from the moment I landed " he turns to face them " I just don't care " Pearl was confused by his words why risk it was he this powerful " you gems played nice so I played nice and as long as you continue to play nice so will I. When this is all over I won't tell the diamonds I even saw you unless you give me a reason understood. " topaz turned and resumed his doing what ever he was doing the crystal gems thought for a moment and nodded lowering there weapons. " but since you've played nice with me this long and I was rude enough to go and peek into thoughts that weren't my own…. I will make up for this by allowing your group to ask 4 questions that I will Answer or show the answer to " a panel rises infront of him much older then most Gem tech they've ever seen " but you must continue to help me " he places his hand on the panel and several. Sharp drill like needles Pearce into topaz wrist for a moment then retract. The panel lowers and the floor shortly after " after all you play nice and so will I ." He walked down the steps leading to the lower level. The crystal gems looked to each other .

" we're leaving " Pearl said Not willing to risk a trap on topaz word no matter how tempting and when she. Looked for Steven He was gone." Steven?"

" wait up mister topaz " Connie said as she and Steven followed him down the steps" can I ask the first question "

" sure but One question per round Connie it means after you its Steven then who ever follows " topaz continued to walk with Steven, Connie followed him. The crystal gems gave chase when all entered the steps retracted closing the entrance.

who ever follows " topaz continued to walk with Steven, Connie followed him. The crystal gems gave chase when all entered the steps retracted closing the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4 questions and answears

Topaz descended down the steps Connie and Steven following him as he made his way be he looks over his shoulder seeing the crystal gems catching up. Topaz looks forward as they reach the bottom of the steps they see a long tunnel. The walls cover what only could be murals and old lights the air was thick and smells of decay " so Connie what's your question ?" Topaz asked as Connie was about to ask Pearl jumped forward intervening

" wait Connie we can't just ask him something with out putting thought into it we all haveto agree on it ." Pearl comment Connie and Steven nodded. Pearl stood up right ready to give a idea for the first question but paused notices the walls of the tunnels have old murals showing homeworld and some showing white diamond and some showing another gem unknown to her. Ameyst rolled her eyes ignoring the murals on the walls she walked past Pearl .

" so topaaaz who were you created to serve or should I say your Purpose " amethyst asked Pearl looked at amethyst with a expression of but bewilderment and anger. Topaz nodded his head to the question and placed his hand on the wall as he walked dragging his hand across them the dust being moved aside revealing more on the murals though the dust caused Steven and Connie to cough .

" maybe your not to over baked or maybe your skills were centered somewhere more important " topaz taps his chin as they approach a old door. The door is large and covered in murals of what they could only determine to be gem warriors and elite ones at that the condition of the door was much better then that of the walls or murals on them. A panel reveals its self peridot examines the panel from a distant it looks much older then even most of them. Topaz began working on the panel entering the codes for the door" I was created to serve white diamond …. As for the reason or purpose I was given that's pretty simple it was order and control to ensure all obeyed her orders and rule" topaz finished imputing the code the panel retracted and the door opened slowly revealing more tunnels but while one side was in near ment condition the other looked half melted or cracked. Topaz seem to take notice walking over to the wall inspecting the damage he seemed a bit disturbed by it . " but that was in the past now my purpose is fixing what the lesser diamonds mess up" topaz contuined to walk examining the devastated part of the tunnel wall while the other gems Pearl, Connie and Steven most of all inspected the murals on the other wall seeing in detail in the murals. Though Steven just enjoyed the murals images showing a strange gem helping the gems below it and leading them . All the while peridot remained confused and annoyed she decided it was her turn .

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN LESSER DIAMONDS! Weren't you created by one of thoses diamonds it makes no sense if one of them created you for white diamond then it's impossible for them to be lesser diamonds unless you were created by a diamond tha-" peridot pauses the thought finally struck her like lighting striking a rod she looked at topaz in amazement " that's it that's why your Different why you act different why you look that way your " peridot stops when topaz does the hush gesture smirking peridot gets a excited grin on her face all the while the others are completely lost by there conversation. Steven watched topaz contuined to walk with peridot following him closely expression both of joy and shaking with excitement.

" I won't count that one since you got the Answer on your own but no spoilers for them I'd rather they figure it out " topaz continues walking smirking " but keep up the great work peridot your already showing more progress then other peridots I've met " topaz words seem to make peridots grin grow larger . Topaz stops at another old door but unlike the first one this one seemed to have been damaged but unlike the tunnel wall the door seems shattered and cracked with red cracks on it . Topaz looks at the door inspecting it before this time instead of disturbed he seemed angered and annoyed topaz began forcing it the rest of the way open " ok next question" Steven stepped forward looking at topaz as he forced the door open.

" what was your happiest memory of homeworld " topaz stopped after hearing that question getting a evil grin on his face and laughing alittle bit befor he gives the door one last push opening it fully. Topaz dusted his hands off and began walking this time the tunnels walls one wall is melted and the other is shattered with the same red cracks on it the air reeked of burnt air .

" well I could tell you that but why waste it with words when I could show you it " topaz said turning around his gem glowing befor a white flash occurs the air was cleared and they all felt like they were in a dream like state " be ready to see this world as I do"


	5. Chapter 5 a titanite stands a diamond fa

**ch 5 a titanite stands a diamond falls**

After a little but everyone's eyes adjust they are immediately awestruck seeing that there on home world " what but how did you warp us to home world you said you were gonna show us but th- " pearls stops talking as she looks around she notices that this is home world just at a much earlier time she sees most of the buildings are much larger and greater detailed then the new buildings being built by bismuth's even the building they are atop of " peridot do you exactly know what time were in" Pearl asked noticing in the distance the ships that were used to travel to other planets are still being built .

" it must be during the early time maybe the first or second 100 years of white diamonds rule but there's no real way to tell " peridot looks around the edge of the roof top noticing a monument being built in a gems honor but the gems building it look like nothing she's ever seen they all tower over other gems these gems are also looked much older not have any gem tech or gear on them but there observation was interrupted when she and the others heard clapped they quickly turn to where the clapping was coming from and see topaz.

" how did I know you were gonna be up here " topaz starts walking towards them garnet walks towards him .

" OK topaz where ar-" when she attempted to grab him she hand phased right threw him as he walks right threw her " he's a hologram ." Lapis looked at the topaz as he walked over to the ledge sitting down On it his legs hanging off. His gear looked entirely different from what it did when they first meet him.

" this is a memory just like when I was in my mirror if I was asked something I could show it but this " lapis looks at the old home world " is on a much grander scale then that " Lapis notices a distorted black figure next to topaz

" where else would I be this is the best view for what's about to happen and you know it topaz " the figure said unlike there figure there voice was clear and sharp sounding a bit like a mobster from one of Stevens old movies" but let's hope what you said is true I wanna see how bad theses new quarts soldiers get there gems kicked around " the figure laughed topaz smiled and chuckled alittle.

" trust me this new diamond is the most hot headed and arrogant of them all I'll say that though you haft to be pretty dense to think you can take on the titanite's " topaz said And got a evil smirk on his face " but hey as you always said sometimes you can only learn if you get a building dropped on your head " both topaz and the figure laughed Steven,Connie,Pearl and peridot walked closer to the younger topaz Steven at awe with how different he acted Connie even took a picture of Steven siting with topaz while peridot and Pearl were examining his gear and how he resembles a knight Even has the white diamond symbol on his chest but there observation was once again interrupted when the ground shook when they all looked down below they say a entire attack force of quarts soldiers Standing ready to attack " OK buddy the shows about to begin " the figure nodded creating a small solid orb settle ing it down in the middle and soon after they could hear voices emitting from it

" listen hear you old defective pieces of junk you been order 2 times already to cease working on that useless status now " the head quarts solider stepped forward her shouting and commanding made garnet scowl at the words said but the gems being yelled at didn't seem to acknowledge them or care there was only one that wasn't working and by the looks of it this gem of the leader of them who towered over the quarts soldiers wield a massive hammer that looked like if it hit you even once you were done for " yellow diamond has no time for your nonsense this area is to be used for a factory district so cease and desist " the quarts commanded but the gems kept working and the leader kept guard .

" you think she'll be dumb enough to attack " the figure next to topaz asked " cause I really hope they do it's been along time since I've seen demon titanite fight and while I hate one sided fights I ohhhhh soo love the idea of seeing theses processed gems kick some sense kicked into them and who better to do it" topaz nodded in agreement

" well from what I've seen of yellow diamond and her soldiers are pretty rash and hot headed I mean they've got rubies as the front line to the quarts soldiers this is gonna be ugly " topaz commented Having a wicked smirk. Everyone toke a seat though the name of the gems below confused them titanite ? They have never heard of such a thing . Demon tittanite stepped forward

" now listen hear y'all shiny gems we aren't going anywhere till this monument is done. Now I understand you'll never know the greatness of this gem but I'll be damned before I let someone disrespect him so here are your choices you can " demon titanite lifts up his hand with one finger in the air " you can sit back relax and watch a pro do his work and see what you elders can do or " titanite sticks up a second finger " you can try and stop my boys from doing there job but you'll haft to go threw me and I swear by the spire my boys and I have built I will break every last one of you " titanite's words matched by his cold stern tone made the soldiers back up alittle but the leader of the soldiers only seemed to get angered by his words.

" If that's how you wanna do this then you defective piece of junk " the leader began to charge at demon titanite Before changeling into a ball like form and accelerating at demon titanite. The crystal gems were in awe at the sheer speed that the leader was going at charging straight at demon titanite. Lapis watched demon titanite stretching alittle before setting his hammer on the ground and charges right at the leader readying to attack and when the two clash it cause a large impact shaking the ground and even building but they soon see the quarts leader sent soaring right over the attack force and the crystal gems heads into a building bringing the building to collapse before there eyes. Topaz and the figure broke out laughing all the while Pearl and peridot looked in awe and shock with the amount of power the gem had. Pearl looked back at where they clashed seeing demon tittanite standing his foot glowing red and smoke coming off of tittanite kicked the leader he sent her flying with one kick how powerful is this gem.

" damn demon is not playing games I mean did you see that topaz he brought the building down " the figure commented laughing more " I'll be surprised if those soldiers try and fight I mean there leader just got sent flying and " looks back at the building " splatting against the wall" the rest of the attack force was shaking scared there leader gone and infront of them a standing fortress that had no plan to move. Demon titanite toke a step forward and the attack force stepped back.

" that was a warning and the only one in providing " demon titanite said placing his hand on his gem." I understand that you're following orders . I understand you have a duty to your diamond but so do I and my titanite's our leader may be gone but his memory will live on and I at least want your generation of gems to know the greatness of this diamond that he was no myth no legend but one of us one of you" the attack force even some of the on lookers seemed to be hit heavily by his words and went silent to think about weather to continue or stand down

" how very heroic and honorable and sickening " demon titanite expression changed from a calm and relaxed one to one of anger and annoyance as yellow diamond step forward. Her troops move aside allowing her to pass them as she gets to the front of her forces yellow diamond and demon titanite were face to face yellow diamond looked up to demon . " I thought I ordered you and your fellow fossils to go under ground where you belong "

" oh I saw your orders the only issue is your not my diamond and as I told you " demon turned around and began walking back to the work site" i will never take orders from a diamond or any gem with no right to lead " yellow diamond face had a expression of pure rage she summoned her weapon. Topaz and the figure leaned in.

" you don't think she's gonna do it do you cause if she does " the figure asked a slight chuckle to his tone topaz nodded as they see yellow charge at demon while he walks away yellow was extremely close lunging with her blade

" if there's one thing you should never do its attack your elder " topaz said watching as yellow lunged at demon titanite only for him to side step allowing her to pass him followed up by demon grabbing yellow diamonds wrist and twisting while kicking at her leg forcing her to her knees. Demon titanite took the blade out of her hand and tossed it to the side.

" do you Really think I would be so easy that I would fall to something so so second mind " demon tightens his grips cause yellow to winces in pain as her arm cracks from pressure " I know you maybe believe that your perfect and untouchable but you no-" yellow interrupted demon by sucker punching him in the face but instead of causing him to let go her fist and wrist shatter on impact with the walking Titan " just as I thought" lifts yellow to eye level with him " faulty ineffective design from a ineffective gem " demon titanite tosses yellow to the ground and readies his hammer lifting it up his gem and weapon begin to glow as he is about to slam his hammer down on her .

" demon that's enough " demon Titanite stops His swing the hammer stopping infront of yellows face he looks up along with the soldiers and yellow diamond. Before them stood white diamond radiant and masterful her form perfect. Steven and the crystal gems were in awe at the sight of white diamond " this may have been a order given by yellow but it was me who gave the order " white diamond said walking over to demon as he readjusted his posture " I thought it was against your beliefs to attack shinny gems " white diamond asked dusting off demons shoulders " after all your setting a bad example for all the on lookers do you want them thinking you and the rest of the older gems are nothing but mindless fighters " demons pushes her hand away

" sliver tongue as always if you were the one who wanted it why not give the order in the first place " demon asked giving her a annoyed stare. White walks past him looking at the monument being built by the titanite's .

" a test I wanted to see if you'd obey a order they gave you or if you'd disregard it " she turned her head looking at demon Titanite" but it seems your hold on the past will make it impossible to survive among the newer gems so now I am ordering you and the titanite to head to the underground level " demon lowered his hammer and bowed to white diamond.

" yes my diamond " demon taped his hammer on the ground alerting the other titanite's that the job was canceled " we're heading under ground men so get moving will build it somewhere it will be appreciated " the titanite's look to each other before they make there way towards the underground walking past every gem in there way the towering gems Are followed by the soldiers in some poor attempt to act like there in control. Demon titanite walks forward but looks to white diamond " you know you may bring your dream to life but all your doing is killing the dream that he created and once it's dead will see how long it takes for Theses new gems to rebel against you ." Demon titanite walks away leaving view white diamond looks to the unfinished monument.

" yellow diamond return to the spire I will make sure the monument is dealt with " white diamond said as she walked forward. Yellow stood up with the help of her Pearl and returned to the tower silent from her disgrace today a day she will never forget . Topaz and the figure watch yellow diamond leave the view the figure sighs .

" you know it's all down hill from here were being moved underground while Theses fancy shiny new gems take our place " the figure shakes it's head" well at least I'll still have my peridot if I didn't I would raise some hell" topaz places his hand on the figures shoulder

" well here's some news I came here to tell you " topaz smiles looking to the stars " white diamonds putting you in charge of the underground area she knows you'll lead them best " the figure looks at topaz surprised "plus if she tried to put someone else in charge she knows you'll well break them and make them work for you so she decided just to put you in charge " the figure looked up and laughed patting topaz on his back in response

" makes sense I would never take orders from some shinny gem but being in charge " the figure grows a twisted grin that sends a shiver down the crystal gems spines " that sounds great peridot always wanted to be in charge so she will love this . And further more I'm guess white diamond will be keeping you close to her so incase a diamond gets out of line " the figure stands up dusting off and begins to walk away " and topaz I will find out what happened and once I do who ever did no matter who they are I will make them suffer for it Good bye friend. " the figure disappears and topaz stands up his expression was one of sadness

" good bye friend " topaz was about to walk away before he heard a gem clap there hands getting his attention topaz looks over seeing white diamond " yes my diamond

" topaz come down here. I wish to speak with you " white diamond waited as topaz warped down to her " you watched yellow diamond try and fight titanite that Wasn't very nice of you " white looks at topaz but smiles alittle " I bet it was entertaining to see her get knocked off her high horse I did warn her to show titanite respect otherwise she would regret it " topaz nodded smirking white diamond looked up to the spire as they walk towards it " you know your one of the only gems I trust which is why I want you to help pink diamond with something "

" understood white diamond I am at your command" topaz bowed in response the the ground and gems began to distort before another flash occurred .

-present time -

The crystal gems were back in the tunnel and looked at topaz with a expression of awe and surprise " hope you enjoyed the show let's keep going" topaz kept moving the crystal followed him some of them deep in thought while others just stared at topaz . But as the enter a open chamber like room the only things inside of it were destroyed statues Topaz walked over to one of them kneeling down and examining the damage .

" do you think what he showed us was real" Connie asked looking to Pearl and garnet . Pearl seemed a bit confused she didn't know if the things that she saw was real or a ploy but garnet stepped forward.

" It was real even if time as altered his appearance and mood it Hasn't changed who he is " garnet walked forward but jumped back as topaz quickly sprung up and bolted out the other side of the chamber with out so much as a word the crystal gems give chase trying to catch up to topaz " topaz what's going on what happened to the statues " as they followed topaz they reached the final chamber once inside they are almost immediately Awestruck the walls are covered with thousands of gems range ing from peridots,rubys,pearls to even fusions like opals and malachite but above all of that a strange aura unlike any they've felt before. " topaz what is this ?" When garnet looked to topaz he seemed just as awestruck as them looking at the walls unable to figure out how this happened but there silence was interrupted when they hear someone clap there hands

" well well it seems you finally arrived I was worried that you got lost on the way eh topaz" when topaz and the crystal gems look up they see a gem they've never seems before darkly colored with small highlights that seem to change colors rapidly the gem seems to grow a twisted grin seeing the crystal gems " and I see you brought friends care to introduce me ?" Topaz scowled at the unknown gem

" what are you doing here schorl"


	6. Chapter 6 old friend new terror

The crystal gems looked at schorl as he top on the top plate form starring down at them with a twisted smile. Pearl stepped forward glaring at schorl " schorl is nothing but a myth topaz what's the meaning of this " Pearl walked past topaz and stared down topaz . Pearls words only made schorl laugh in response

" oh really I'm a myth a MYTH" schorl laughs menacingly and jumping down to meet them on the ground " well then you're in for a few surprises today but first " schorl turn to look at topaz" so topaz why are you here " he steps over to him" are you here to help me or stop me free or oppress ?" Topaz remained silent to scrhol's words the crystal gems saw schorl let out a sigh and turn his back " so that's how it is then" in a instant schorl spins around slashes at topaz but in response topaz jumped back dodge the slash. They all see schorl right arm glowing scarlet red " but you realize that now your gonna suffer you traitor " as schorl readied for another slash he was interrupted when garnet hit schorl sending him flying into the wall

" I may not know which of you is telling the truth but I'm sure of this if you mean any harm your worst then any home world gem " garnet says and tries to form her gauntlets but to no avail " what the why " garnet tries again and looks at schorl who had started laughing again." What's so funny "

"Oh nothing well maybe that topaz didn't tell you that if your near that machine in this chamber all outer gem abilities are pretty much useless but~" schorls claws glows whites and he stands up adjusting him self " gems with inner effects like me are just dandy you on the other hand " schorl rushes at garnet as he slashed garnet catches one of his wrist then the others trying to keep schorl from digging them into her ." Your defiantly smarter then most of the gems I've fought " schorl smirks his claws getting closer but his attack was interrupted when schorl hears a rolling noise and before he knew it amethyst knocked him of his feet making him airborne for a moment schorl looks at amethyst in surprise then back at garnet who was smirking still holding his wrists tightening her grip " oh don't you da-" before schorl can finish garnet slam said him into the ground before lifting and slamming him again in another spot. Pearl,peridot , Steven and Connie watched

" should we help " Connie asked cringing seeing schorl get tossed in the air only to be hit by amethyst in ball form slamming him into a wall .

" not really looks like this schorl was nothing more then a bad joke " lapis smiles watching schorl get slammed into the ground like a rag doll .

" very unnecessary it seems that this gem greatly over estimated himself " peridot said watching schorl about to get hit again by amethyst but in a instant schorl grabs hold of amethyst while in her ball form and bubbles her in as garnet attempts to help amethyst schorl throws amethysts at garnet and as garnet catches amethyst schorl lands on garnets shoulder with his hand before slamming both his knees in her back and kicking garnet into a wall along with amethyst. Peridot,Pearl were in shock seeing how quickly schorl turned the tables" it seems that maybe I was incorrect in words " peridot said shivering as schorl looked in there direction " umm Pearl any ideas on how to stop him" peridot asked seeing Pearl step forward ready to fight schorl . Schorl's twisted grin changed to a calm smirk and he raised his hands

" no offense to you but I'm not fighting A Pearl " schorl looks behind the Pearl seeing peridot, lapis Steven and Connie" intact I'm not gonna fight the peridot or the squishy the lapis I've got no issue fighting the whole water manipulation would be fun" Pearl and peridot looked to each other then back at him with a bit of surprise" listen I don't like fighting weaker opponents like the two squishes" schorl explained then points at Pearl and peridot " as for you two it's more along the lines I don't wanna piss off someone close and I don't wanna piss off my bo-" before schorl can finish topaz catches him by surprise and suplexs him into the ground the entire top part of schorl body was in the ground. Topaz re adjusted him self and helped garnet out of the wall

" sorry for not helping earlier with schorl if he has his ground up he's almost impossible to get the jump on " topaz pulls the ice bubble out of the wall and sets it down

" how did he react so fast " garnet asked looking at schorl legs as they flay around trying to kick at someone " and how do you know him"

" would you believe he was my friend at one Time " topaz said jokingly but getting eye eyes from most of them " well schorl is like me he was created to serve a diamond only issue is he lost his diamond so he toke charge in there place " Topaz tapped the bubble of ice and hears a tap on the other side " well amethyst is ok though how I'm gonna get her out is gonna be a trail keep a eye on schorl you loose track of him and we're all good as poof ed " topaz continues to work on the ice bubble the while peridot and Pearl move closer to schorl

" why didn't he want to fight us" peridot ask examining the flaying legs as they swung around dodging one of them

" well probably because his peridot would never forgive him if he did as for the Pearl it's more of a fear " topaz gives the bubble one last tap hearing a hollow noise topaz slams his fist down on the spot cracking it right open " there all better " amethyst got out of the ice bubble covering in frost she dose a quick shake getting it off of her

" much better thank for as-" amethyst looks at topaz now covered in the frost his eye twitching in annoyance. amethyst looks at him for a moment before breaking out laughing " well at least you cooled off " amethyst cracked her knuckles" now to kick the crap outta that schorl gem for making me a ice cube " amethyst walks towards where schorl was slammed only to see he was gone with both Pearl and garnet looking around the room so he doesn't get the drop on them" hey he's gone " topaz jumped up and ran to amethyst looking at the crater

" that's impossible I slammed him into the ground it would be impossible for him to get out with out help " topaz growled punching a machine in anger " just great keep your eyes open while I work on the machi-" topaz gets cut off when garnet grabs his shoulder turning him around " what now ?" Garnet had a angered expression on her face

" why don't you tell us who the hell he was an why he wants you dead or better yet who this gem is or even better " garnet gestures to the walls covered in gems " what this all is " Topaz clenched his first both garnet and topaz were staring each other down both close to snapping

" he is no one you need to know about fusion now do as your told or home-world and earth could be doomed unless you two mind are just empty and defect-" before topaz could finish garnet punched his in the jaw send him back alittle. Topaz growled " fine you wanna play it that way then let's play " Steven and Connie looked at each other they knew if garnet and topaz fought then where ever schorl is he could just ambush and take them both out at the same time .

" topaz garnet stop what about schorl" Connie said looking around " it's to dangerous to do this what if he -" as Connie spoke the ground shook and cracked beneath them causing Connie,Steven and peridot to grab hold of something . Though topaz and garnet were to busy fight garnet getting slammed into the wall by topaz the while Pearl and amethyst were trying to stop them .When Connie looked closer at the cracked floor she noticed a strange black crystal coming out of the ground below them " Steven look at this….Steven ?" Connie looked at Steven seeing him shaking his eyes blank as if he's in a trance " STEVEN!" Connie rushes to Steven shake him to get a response " Steven what's wrong " Steven snapped out of it and toke Connie hand with a look she knew ment serious business and she nodded back at Steven . garnet looks over hearing Connie yell but as she did topaz slammed into her sending her back when she looked back ready to strike she stopped her eyes wide in shock.

" you owe me for this " topaz said to garnet hunched alittle when he looked Down he saw schorl under him smirking evilly his arm impaled threw topaz gut and his other claw stabbed into the shoulder used to slam into garnet . Topaz gave a sly grin at garnet before poofing. schorl caught the gem and pulled him self out from a hole he had tunneled looking at the crystal gems and Steven. Garnet anger became redirected to schorl but before she could attack schorl quickly slashed at garnet causing her to jump back. schorl smirked at garnet.

" Whats the matter fusion didn't your master tell you about me or are you diamond lap dogs all the same " schorl smirked getting ready to charge but he quickly evaded leaping back instead dodging a sword slash. when schorl looked to see who slashed at him schorl was a bit in awe seeing a fusion hes never seen before" and who might you be ?" the fusion had a serious expression readying there sword pointed right at him.

" my name is Stevonnie but it dosent to you dose it why do you wanna hurt topaz and my friends" stevonnie starring schorl down as he adjusted himself stevonnie and him clashed his claws scraping against the blade as he defended. stevonnie kept the pressure on till they noticed the second claw jumping back to dodge it " or are you just obsessed with hurting others " stevonnie kept a serous tone readied to strike again but schorl seem to change from his original twisted grin to a more calm and collected expression and posture. stevonnie was a bit surprised by the quick change but kept the blade aimed at didn't seemed phased but instead had a small smirk walking towards them slowly send a shiver down stevonnie " stay there schorl " they did a warning swing at schorl cause him to leap back alittle" you will surrender and answer the questions i asked and who i was sensing" schorl had a bit of surprise on his face but this quickly changed back to his calm expression making him walk towards them a bit faster every step he toke made stevonnie take a step back" what are you doing stop don't make me hu-" stevonnie back was against the wall and schorl was right at the tip of the looked at the other gems who seemed frozen in place except for schorl who used his claw to lower the sword and he moved closer his other claw close to there throat.

" your not home world are you" schorl moved his claw along the neck smirking a bit" well you are but you and your friends or subordinates are those rebels Ive heard of aren't you" stevonnie looked at him his eye locked on there eyes unable to look away schorl claw closed around there neck" which means i could shatter all of you and i would be the hero wouldn't i~" schorl leaned in smirk his twisted expression seeming like something of a nightmare. stevonnie body was unable to move out of fear" but if your a rebel then that means~" schorl twisted expression quickly changed to one of joy as he picked up stevonnie and pulling her into a hug" that your on my side and i don't need to kill you " he swirled around tossing stevonnie in the air and catching them. stevonnie was a bit surprised was this some joke or twisted plan to catch them off guard. schorl set them down and looked to the crystal gems" i should probably have them unstasised which you are probably wondering how i did that right?" stevonnie nodded and schorl smirked though this time alittle more friendly" welp i didn't but the one who did is near by i was just distracting you so you wouldn't notice them" schorl said gesturing to the top area that he drooped down from .

"so are you gonna have them un do the stasis " stevonnie asked looking at schorl who shook his head walking over to garnet then to the others having a sly grin almost taunting them" well aren't you or do i haft to ask them " schorl looked over at stevonnie with a smirk

" you can try but perimine will only take orders from me but don't worry ill have your friends freed after you answer me a few questions for me " schorl walked over to one of the crystals forming out of the floor and sat on it" like how you could sense my _**diamond**_ _ **stevonnie**_ "


	7. Chapter 7

hello every one i wanted to post this to inform everyone i plan on restarting this story i had a better story in mind for it and im sorry to say this truely i am


End file.
